Fate Kyuzera
Fate is the eldest son of Kelin Kyuzera but couldn't stray any further from the opposite .He Is the embodiment of Destiny as well as the hand of God.Being the hand of God grants him limitless abilities in aspects of creation and influence .He despised what his father had become and this inspired him to become the greatest exorcist God in existence . In addition to accomplishing this he is a master of God magic as well as God alchemy. Fate was deemed as the first child of prophecy due to his accomplishments as a young omnimortal however he shocked his father and grandfather with his words in reference of the future.He revealed Nekorine's next son and his younger brother Daisuke Mugen Kyuzera the true child of godly prophecy. Due to his inexperience as a omnimortal Nekorine took no heed to his son's words and he implied it was a mistake .Fate knew the truth and he awaited his brother's creation. Before the Kyuzera rebellion meets its conclusion Fate stands against Daisuke as his former kami-sama in an effort to test his will against destiny to assess whether or not Daisuke could defeat their father or not. Abilities God Alchamy This ability is not to he mistaken as alchemy for it is nearly the total opposite of its lesser counterpart. With this Fate can create and destroy any elements he chooses. He can create any substance in Godly existence as he pleases . He also wields a blade of alchemic power in which he uniquely wields God Alchemy with as well. Sin purification He can absolve beings of their sin completely and cleanse their soul and spirit. Using this ability with his "Hand of Fate" technique can instantly defeat beings of pure malice . Omni-Magic This magic has an effect on beings immune to magic due to its potency. With this ability Fate can conjure up any spells he desires to. Omni-Seal This ability belongs to the body of Fate alone due to its immense power to nullify Gods of ultimate power. These seals have no limit or expiration. Once activated whatever power Fate seals becomes sealed as long as he desires. His seals cannot be broken, overcome, canceled nor avoided due to his ability to seal the target's fate and destiny. The only beings unphased by his seals completely are ,God, Kotosana, Nekorine, and Daisuke. OmniExorcism This power renders impure techniques against him useless. His body is surrounded in a blueish gold aura. He can erase and alleviate means of possession of any sort with this ability as well. Body of Destiny His body is resistant to time abilities and magic of any sort. Physical attacks alone do absolutely nothing nor can they budge him from where he stands. He can also decide your Destiny just from body contact. Eyes of Holy truth Also known as "The Eyes of Judgement " these eyes Give Fate the ability to see the truth in any beings eyes and mind. They also negate other eye effects of beings below his level of power. The only other being that possesses these eyes is Kikiaru Kyuzera which they inherited from their mother ,Angela Kyuzera. He can also decide the target destiny just by sight despite their location. Hand of Fate by contact alone he can alter anyone's future .This is also an outlet to many of his additional abilities. He can also use this ability to apply his other abilities to enemies in various manners. Holy Cross slash Divine Tornado barrage Holy vortex Shield of Heaven Holy slash Sacred barrage God rush Judgement Assault Holy Execution Weapon Dual Golden Heaven Blades two absolute twin golden blades of pure energy of heaven. These blades are resistant to all elements and energies. (Aside from God's light and synergy ,its resistance to synergy is greater )His expertise with double blades knows no equal. These blades possess an immensely heavy golden aura which encases these sacred golden blades. Holy Cross Bow This weapon is a crossbow crafted from the heaven's finest whitesmith. It arrows have the ability to multiply and release additional spikes on themselves. These arrows are like spiraling beams of Divinergy and also can explode whether they hit or miss. There are special arrows that follow the target. There is no limit to the amount or arrows and spears that may rain from the sky. Divine Cestus Key of time God Gloves Blade of God Alchemy Blade of Kami-magic God thread Elements Fire Golden Flames of heaven Lightning Divine Lightning